Flashpoint: Arkham
by FIashpointBatman
Summary: Before Barry Allen. Before Aquaman and Wonder Woman. Before superman came to earth. Thomas Wayne was here.
1. Chapter 1: The Alley

We just got done watching phantom of the opera. The actors did great for a bad director. "Can we go again dad?" Said Bruce as we left the theater. His eyes still held the wonder from the play, still having visions of the music and costumes playing in his head. "Of course son" I said "we can go again. Martha started head towards the car when she started to look down the street. "Oh no. The crowds too big. It'll take hours to get to the car." She was right, it was like everyone who left the theater all ran the same direction. Cars lined the streets, and neon signs light up the streets. "Hmmmm..." I said. There was no way we could get across without being stormed by paparazzi or the like. "Oh daddy" shouted Bruce "we could take the alley!" Martha thought it was a good idea, so we went. I held Bruce, he was scared of the dark alley. Finally we came up on a street lamp. 4 shadows came up behind us. Wait...4? Suddenly we were jumped. Someone tackled me from behind. Whoever it was, they were trained. When I got back up, he pulled a gun on me. "I don't want to hurt you, Mr. Wayne. But I've got a job to do." He put the gun to Martha. "Give me the pearls and access to the bank accounts, and you walk free. If not..." He pushed the gun towards her chest "...bang. Your move." Bruce began to cry, and Martha gave him a hug. "Now Mr. Wayne. NOW." I saw a glimmer of something in Bruce's eyes: heroism. "NOOOOO-Ach" he shouted. It was all over. He pushed Martha aside, and rushed towards the gunman. Two shots were fired. They both hit the same target. Only .7 seconds apart. And I saw the life run away from his eyes. Martha screamed. I shouted. The gunman ran. I collapsed to the ground, holding my son in my arms. "I'm...I'm cold daddy..." He said as his air left his lungs. Martha cried and cried and cried. "Martha...its...its ok. We need...we need to get the...the police. Now." Tears turned to laughter. Insane, crazed laughter. I couldn't move. I didn't want to. I wanted to make sure everyone was ok when they weren't. "Your...your a surgeon..." Martha whispered through spurts of laughter "you...can fix him YOU CAN FIX HIM! HAHAHAHA! YOU CAN GET HIM BACK! CANT YOU THOMAS?! AHAHAHA" I held Martha close to my heart. "Ma-Martha...Bruce is dead. There's...no bringing him back now." Her perverse smile left her face as quick as it came. "No...noooooo...NOOOOOOOOO AHAHAHHAHAAAAAA NOOOOOOO. It's your fault! If you had given him the money, he wouldn't be dead!" I ran to call the police. They didn't believe me that I was the famous surgeon Thomas Wayne. They thought it was a joke. The GCPD finally sent a car to check it out, and the dispatches mouth nearly dropped to the floor. It was true. Bruce had died.


	2. Chapter 2: Burial

It rained. That's what I wanted to focus on today. Not Martha breaking down in the master bedroom. Not how Alfred was already installing the tombstone. Just the rain. It was a 30% chance today. A small one, but everything has a chance of happening. I was going to take Bruce back to the theater today. He enjoyed the play so much. I fell on my knees, the world began to stop. I felt as if every bone in my body shattered. Bruce was gone. My only son. I had to do something about it. I didn't know what until the news came on about a trial happening in 50 minutes down town. I went up stairs to see Martha. She hadn't changed out of her clothes. Her blood soaked dress showed on the white sheets like a light in the dark. "Martha..."I said to her "what if..." Martha said the first thing that wasn't a sick joke or laughter. "What Thomas?" I almost forgot what her voice sounded like. "What if I...bring the man to justice who killed our son?" She went back to staring outside at his grave, almost motionless. "I miss your smile Martha". Her mouth twitched, like she was torn between a smile and a frown. I went back downstairs, as if she already gave me the answer I was looking for. Someone knocked on the door. It was Jim. Jim grew up with me, he always have me a reason to hope for this city. I never seen him as sad as when Bruce died. "Thomas..." He began. He couldn't finish. All he gave me was a pat on the shoulder. "Don't do something you'll regret, ok?" I gave him a nod, and headed for my car.

Downtown Gotham was unaffected by the rain. It was if they had a bubble shielding them. I stopped by the grocery store, bought Alfred some food to make for the next month, it was gonna be a while. News reports kept blasting on the radio 'Son of billionaire Thomas Wayne found dead in alley', 'Suspects lined up for interrogation already cleared of charges', 'Former shop owner Joe Chill admits to crime'...I didn't mind it. I kept driving, until I stopped outside the courthouse. He was walking down the street, happy as can be. I stepped out of the car. "Joe chill?" I asked in a low tone. "Yes?" He replied. His happy demeanor turned to fear as he saw my face. I grabbed his shirt cuff and dragged him into an alley. I slammed him against the curb. "Listen...PLEASE!" I punched him in the stomach. He stumbled, back into a brick wall. I jabbed his face again

And again

And again

And again

A hand went on my shoulder. It was Jim. "Thomas...is this what Bruce would want?" Tears welled my eyes. I let him go. He hummed through a broken jaw and blood filled mouth "I...sawwry..." I left and got back to the car, leaving Jim with joe.

On the way back Alfred gave a call. "Master Thomas...its...its Martha..." My heart raced. "Don't worry. I'm on my way. Call Dr Elliot. We may need to send her." "Of course sir"

I ran upstairs to the bedroom. Martha was still sitting. "Martha I...I killed him". She didn't move. She stopped breathing. Then she turned around. "See Thomas?" She said with an odd glee "I'm smiling". Her mouth was covered in blood, cuts around her mouth. The only thing holding her front face together was a set of staples. Dr. Elliot ran in. "Thomas! I came as soon as- oh my god..." Martha began to laugh. And laugh until the whole manor was filled with it. "I'm sorry Thomas bu-" I stopped him. "It's ok. She needs it." Dr. Elliot motioned for 2 men in arkham uniforms to motion in on her. She cut one with a razor. Martha didn't stop laughing. They grabbed her and put her into a straight jacket. "HAHAHAHAHAAAAAHHHAAAAAA! This won't hold me! I guess this puts a WRAP on our relationship Thomas! AaahahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAAHA!" I stopped. I didn't listen to Dr. Elliot give me the report. I didn't hear the struggles of Martha. I didn't hear Alfred drop a plate in fear. I just heard the rain. Only the rain.

They took Martha away to arkham. Alfred and I sat outside on a bench. We talked a lot. About Martha and the company. Afterwords, the family came for the funeral. We held our heads in silence. For Martha. For Bruce. For the lost family. I was still there. I swore that day to bring justice to the people. To the city. No more Bruce Wayne's. No more Martha's. I will avenge this city.


	3. Chapter 3: League of Assassins

It was the first time I got back to work. All anyone wanted to talk about was Bruce. There was a moment of silence in the main office, but I didn't care. It wouldn't bring him back. It wouldn't do what I wanted for this city. When I arrived at my desk, I pulled out Bruce's journal that I grabbed the other day from his room. I could barley go in their without almost gasping for air from the pain. I flipped to a random chapter.

"A bat flew in my room today, I was scared. Mom and dad said they'd get an exterminator to take care of it. Alfred tried to cheer me up by catching it with a butterfly net and pretending he was catching a monster for me. It was fun. I decided to let it go, though. The poor thing looked sad. Me and dad went outside and let it out from the cage. But it only went back towards the house. I guess it was too bright for him. I decided to name him Bart. Me and Bart are going to be best friends"

"Mr. Wayne? Mr. Wayne!" Shouted my assistant. "Yes?" I replied with a quick tone "What is it?" She brushed off some dust from her skirt. "A man named Mr. Ghul is here to see you about a project. Should I send him in?" I gave her a thumbs up. Ghul? What a strange last name. He entered in the room. He had a face in the shape of a demon and the eyes of a panther. He wore a green suit under a black coat. Mr. Ghul's stern expression didn't leak his intentions of why he was here. He didn't look happy, nor excited. "Hello Mr. Wayne. My name is ra's. Nice to meet you." He offered his hand to shake. His grip was ice cold and freezing to the touch. It was like he just came out of a grave himself. "Please, sit" I waved to a plate of tea "would you like something to drink? French roast?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't have the time for a drink. May I present my idea?" I took a sip of water. "But of course. Please." He pulled out a sword. At first I jumped almost out of my chair, but he set it calmly on the table. "This sword" he said, polishing it like it was his child "has defended many countries from many invasions. From the Templars to the British. Even stood during both world wars. What I would like to do for Gotham is create a network, able to protect against those who attempt to destroy the technology of Gotham city. It would work like a spider. The wall would capture any intruder and then we'd cut off their electronics." I took another sip of my water. The idea sounded good. A way to keep out intruders and take them out at the same time. It just might work. Suddenly, my assistant came in. "Mr. Wayne...?" She asked timidly. "Yes?" She pulled out a knife and started running towards the table "CONSIDER THIS MY RESEGNATION!" Ra's stood up, grabbed her by the wrist, and pinned her to the floor. I haven't seen anyone move that fast. It was like an actual demon. He punched the lower area of her spine. She let out a scream and couldn't move. "Di-did you?!" I stammered out. Ra's let up a calming hand. "Don't worry. It's a pressure point. She won't move until the police arrive." I was really impressed by how well ra's reacted. "...say" I said breaking the silence. "How about you teach me how to defend myself? She's certainly not the last after my head, and it might help your project get along quicker." Ra's smiled. God it was scary. "...deal." He said after a long thought. I shook hands with him again, gave ra's the address to Wayne manor, and brushed outside to meet Jim. "Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone. I laughed. "I'm fine Jim. I'm fine. Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Get some background info on a man named Ra's Ghul for me."

It had been 3 months. He taught me how to fuight with swords, guns, even with hands tied behind my back. I learned every possible escape method out of a trap. I also learned how to make sleeping gas and poison darts. Ra's even taught me how to use the dark as cover. How to embrace it. It seemed like he spent his whole life preparing for this moment. I was curious where my new friend got his training. Suddenly, a call came on the phone. "Sir" Alfred shouted. "Mr. Gordon is on the line." I smiled "Thank you Alfred. I'll take it from here." I picked up the phone to a worried Jim. "Thomas! We've gotta talk. It's about ra's." I pressed a button on the phone to make the line secure. "Go." I heard a couple of papers rustle from his desk. "Apparently, Mr. Ghul is more than he lets on to be. He's currently on the top of the FBI's most wanted list, and is wanted for over 200 crimes against humanity. It also says here he runs a cult of sorts in the Himalayas. Everything else has been burned. I'm sending them in to get him." I was shocked. That would explain his immense training however. "Alright. Give me 20 minutes."

I sent Alfred into the kitchen while Ra's and I had tea. "So Mr. Wayne..." He said after taking a long sip of his tea "have you thought any more about my business proposition?" I took a long sigh. "I have Ra's. There's only one problem with it." Ra's looked stunned for half a second. "And what on earth could it be? The plan's perfect! It would pro-" I raised a hand to shush him. "The problem, Mr. Ghul, is you. I'm afraid I can't let a known convict in on this project. 200 crimes against humanity...that's a long number, that couldn't be kept quietly by an average person. Which also confirms my suspicions that you're more than a human." Ra's gritted his teeth. "You don't know the power you are messing with Thomas. I can assure you, we will save Gotham. With or with out you." Just then a team of swat came through the front door to take him away. They rushed him to an armed vehicle, and he was sent to Arkham.

I stood outside, looking over gotham city. All of the neon lights, the blimps, the sirens...it was becoming a beacon of the country. I wanted to do more for this city. "Master Thomas? Will you be heading to bed anytime soon?" I saw the sweat on his brow. Today's events took a real toll on him, having an actual murder in the manor. "Alfred...what if I could take what I learned and made it so that the city had nothing to fear?" Alfred stared back in silence. He thought about it long and hard. "Would...master Bruce approve?" I started to look back towards the city. "Yes...I'd do it for him. He'd want to save this city like I would." Alfred took a pause. "Well then sir...I guess we better stock up on medical supplies. I don't think you'll be able to operate on yourself". He went back downstairs. It was time to heal the city.


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Point

I woke up at 5 in the morning to a call from Wayne tech labs. A coolant was stolen and the thief was caught. They needed me to asses the situation. The thief was Mr. Fries, a major in our science field at Wayne industries. I wondered why a smart man like him would do something so foolish. Stubbornly, I dragged myself out of bed to the labs. On my way out, I heard the massive clattering of computers and drills down to my new HQ. "Master Thomas" Alfred shouted up from the cave "The work down here is almost done. You should come and see if everything is to your liking." I walked past the grandfather clock, examining the complex lock and the titanium room it lead into. Alfred began pointing to the walls "These walls will be able to stop any" he coughed for emphasis "'misfires' you may have in the cave. The glass is bullet proof, and the security system is made to attack anyone who isn't verified by the computer. Turrets will line the walls of the manor, we'll be a veritable fortress." The room started to move after recognizing me. With an electronic 'THOMAS WAYNE', we were off. I watched outside at my new workplace. A waterfall towards the back trickled along the cave. Electric lights lined the ceiling, brightening the entire area. Crews were still working. "What'd you tell them this was for?" Alfred replied with a chuckle "A place to lay you when you die. Nothing but the biggest and largest for Thomas Wayne" The room stopped and opened to the large open range of cave and technology. I smiled for the first time in a while. This was actually going to work. I signed off the rest of the papers and headed off to the labs.

The labs were empty, except for the small group of security guards and scientists that caught the thief. I heard Mr Fries's sobs from the bottom floor. He was on the 20th. I ran up there to find him on the floor, clenching the coolant. A group of security guards tried to wrestle away the coolant from his hands, but he didn't budge. I sent them out and tried to talk to him one on one. "Hi" I said to him as he backed even further to the corner "My name is Thomas. And you are..?" Mr fries looked at me, shaking from the cold of the coolant. "Vi-Victor Fri-ies. N-n-nice to meet you-u." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Let's warm you up." I got 2 coffee's from the cafeteria down stairs. Me and victor sat and began to chat. "Why did you steal this victor? You could have asked." He looked at me with a depressed face. It was like he saw his world crash in front of him. "My...wife...she's sick." I became confused. "Why didn't you say so? We'll get her pa-" He began to turn to rage "You don't understand!" victor shouted "They can't cure her! She's dying as we speak! I need this to...I..." He put his hands on his face. "Oh god...Nora..." I couldn't believe it. He did this for his wife. I know I would for...her. Victor finally got back up. "Please. If I don't put her in a frozen state with this coolant, she'll..." he didn't finish. He didn't want to. "Just please. I'll pay it back." I raised a hand in protest. "No. You'll do no such thing. It's on the house. Go to Nora." He smiled. For the first time since I met him he seemed genuinely happy. I let him run on home, to Nora. Soon after, my security chief came to my office. "Mr. Wayne. We need to talk about Victor." I offered him a seat. "Well what about? He said he'd pay back the coolant! I'm sure it'll be fine." The chief coughed. "Well sir the thing is, that coolant is extremely rare. The amount of money that went into it I...I'm not sure he could pay it back." I sighed. "How much was it?" I asked in a hopeful demeanor. The chief reshuffled in his chair. "About 5 million dollars." I was shocked. Victor must really love his wife to steal 5 million dollars worth of ice cubes for her. "Where does he live?" I asked, semi packing my suitcase for the day. The chief gave me the address, and I headed for him.

A door marked "Mr. Fries" was towards the back of Wayne hotels. I knocked until the door opened. I heard shouting towards the back "...I'm sorry victor, we can't have her stay here. It disrupts the guests" said one of the land lords. I touched the walls. Cold shot up my bones, it felt deadly. If I had my hand on there it might have frozen me solid. The floor was slippery, carpets and chairs covered in ice. "Please..." Victor pleaded "please she just needs time!" The land lord raised his fist. "I AM RUNNING A HOTEL, NOT A FREEZER. I DONT CARE WHERE YOU GO, JUST GET OUT!" He slid out the door, quite literally. Victor landed on his knees before Nora. "I'm so sorry...I can't keep you here." Nora was frozen in a chamber. The coolant hooked up to her cell, it froze almost the whole first room. Her skin was solid ice, almost see through. Her hair looked like it would break if the volume increased even slightly. Victor looked up at me, with blue skin. "We didn't know what it was. At first she started to cough. Then fevers. I didn't know what to do. I had a PhD for crying out loud and I couldn't help her. There's no one to talk to about it cuz they all recommend the same SHIT! I..." Istarted to speak, keeping track of my steps across the frozen range that used to be a kitchen. "I lost Martha. I felt terrible. I know it wasn't my fault but I felt like it was. I would do anything to help her, I have done anything to help her. Would you do the same?" Victor looked at Nora's icy prison, the permanent look of happiness on her face. "...anything." I put a hand on his back. "I'm starting an operation for this city. To make sure that it's safe. I think you and your wife have a place there. Bring Nora and your research to Wayne manor by 5." As I walked off, Victor mumbled out a thank you from his frozen lips, and put his hands on Nora's chamber.

I set up Victor in the cave. We rebuilt part of the area to accommodate for the large amount of coolant. Alfred and Victor really hit it off. "Will you be staying with us Master Fries?" Alfred asked, picking up the leftovers of tonight's dinner. Fries looked up from his drink. "If that's fine with mr Wayne...no home will take us." I waved over the home. "This is your home now. No questions asked. Though I do need your help with my..." I looked at Alfred "...operations." Victor nodded "Of course, anything you need. I'll be happy to help.

The suit was built. Fries built it to take on entire country's worth of armed guards. Comm systems, Kevlar armor, ammo pouches, gas masks...any thing I'd need. I was ready to save this city from despair. Gone was Thomas Wayne. I arose as a new symbol for the city. I am vengeance. I am the night. I. Am. Batman.


	5. Chapter 5: Patrol

I placed a shotgun and 2 pistols on victors table. "Well...I didn't expect our relationship to end this way Thomas" he said, half joking that it wasn't there for me to shoot him "what are these for?" I unloaded the guns. "I'd like you to make these a part of my arsenal on the streets. If they want to play with guns, so will we." I walked away looking at my watch. "I'll be on patrol in 4 hours. Let's see what you've got."

Wiping the sweat from his brow, victor presented the 2 guns on the table. "The pistols have the strength to take out an elephant at a long range. You should be able to land a precise shot from here to the other side of the manor. I installed iron sights, laser targeting, multiple bullet types you can change with the push of a button." He motioned over the shotgun "This, however, is my better piece of work. Could probably bust a hole in bullet proof armor up close. Has a detachable stock and barrel to make it a short range option. Laser sighting, bullet change with a button press, and even a grenade launcher attachment" he said, putting the barrel on the table. "You should have everything you need to hunt down the criminals." I was shocked. "Thank you victor. This is amazing work." Victor walked off with a smile. "Do you not have time for a drink?" I asked while pouring out some bourbon. Victor shook his head "No I'm afraid I don't have the time. The parts I need for Nora's containment are coming today." I nodded. I almost forgot Nora was in cryo freeze. "Alright then." Alfred popped in. "Master Fries." Alfred said, bowing to him as he left. "Master Thomas, I have the first case for you" Alfred said, putting a file on the desk. I looked through it, shocked at the crimes. "A string of murders and robberies have happened across the city. The only thing connecting them all is right before the crimes, an episode of 'Danny the Dinosaur' plays. It's rather odd. I'd suggest you look into it tonight."

The night was cool. Thank god, the costume is so tight, I might not survive a hot night. I tuned in to the GCPD radio frequency. A break in was happening down at the Gotham bank. Time for batman to make an appearance.

"C'mon! Hurry up wit those trucks!" Shouted one of the guards. "The pigs'll be comin any sec!" Another one came up "Nah, we own have the cops in dis city, ain't no body dumb enuff to come get us!" I dropped in from the ceiling, startling the 2 guards. I shot one in the leg, I wanted to leave him alive for interrogation. I pulled out my shot gun and slammed the other across the face before unloading a shot into his stomach. The 1st guard got back up to staring down the barrel of my pistol. "HOW MANY?!" I saw the utter fear in his eyes. He tried to mutter out something. I pushed the gun closer to his forehead. "Talk. NOW!" He shook until he realized the question. "N...nine! Nine! 4 in the back, 5 on their way!" I pulled out the bat claw. "Good." I shot him in the face, his blood getting on the pristine bank floor. I propelled up to a vantage point in the bank, watching as the group checked on their dead friends. "Spread out, find the idiot who did this. YOU HEAR ME? WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" I hanged back, waited until one got close enough. Alfred came in over the suit comm. "Be careful sir, it appears all of the criminals are armed and trained" he said, pointing out the way the guns were being held "they don't have any form of communication, so you don't need to worry about those 4 coming in for back up." 2 guards decided to stick together, heading to the back wall. "...and then WAM! I knocked him over the head, out like a light." The other criminal looked shocked "Wow! Thats amazing!" The first guard brushed some dust off his shirt. "Yeah, there ain't any thing to-HNNG" I grabbed and pulled him further into the corner, pumping 3 silenced shots into his back. "HEY, I'VE FOUND 'IM!" He said, pulling out his auto rifle. I grabbed the gun, braking it across my knee. I grabbed his arm, twisted it, and shot his head. I placed a proximity mine under one of the dead bodies, and grappled back up. I rushed over to the back of the bank, keeping an eye on the 4 extra guards. I dropped down, they were all unarmed. "Who the hell are you?" I looked at him through the red tinted holes of my mask. "Me?" I asked as 4 screams and an explosion happened in the distance. The guards looked shocked and angry. "I'm the guy who just killed 9 of your friends." The leader rushed at me, with red eyes. I grabbed his body and hurled it over. I pulled out 3 batarangs and took out the other 3 guards. They fell to the floor, moaning in agony. 3 more bullets came out of my gun into their body's. The leader, with a broken leg, hobbled to the back, crawling on his hands and knees. I grabbed him with my bat claw, so I could see the utter fear in his eyes. "Who...What are you?!" I got close to his face. His heart rate increased, it seemed like he would pass out. "I'm batman" I said, letting a shot into his leg. "The police will be arriving soon. Stay here. Let your leaders know who the hell I am." I grappled out of the bank, flying to the top of Gotham general. I looked towards the city, the clouds covering the large neon signs of Wayne casinos. I heard a kid screaming, and I looked over. There were a bout 5 kids being poured into a news van, heading down to the docks. Looks like I had more work to do.


	6. Chapter 6: Gotham News Network

I followed the van to a warehouse. The kids all piled out and went into a large warehouse on the west docks. Not a single one of them screamed at the thought of being taken away. I switched my suit to infrared vision to look into the warehouse. It was a large, rectangular building. It was stocked full of children's toys and dvd's. There was also an open dock facing the Gotham docks. But something was off in the corner...a set of 12 magnums, each branded with a GNN logo. Odd. I swooped down to the van and turned away in disgust. A dead body laid there, mutilated beyond identification. "Alfred" I said over the comms "you may want to take a look at this." I could hear Alfred shudder at the sight. "Shall I call Master Gordon sir?" I thought for a bit. "No, let me deal with the guards. Besides, it may become a hostage situation if I'm not careful." I grappled up to the top of the warehouse. The put the kids in front of a projector to watch...Danny the Dinosaur? It kept them entranced, not minding the 3 big men with guns surrounding them. A few had blood splatters in their clothes, making them seem more and more eery. I scanned the building. 5 guards covered the docks, while 6 more patrolled the walkways. The guards seemed like ex army, they knew exactly what they were doing. The patrol men, foreign. Maybe mi6 or French. I couldn't cause a ruckus like at the bank, they may shoot the kids. I put on the silencers for my guns. It was time to go to work. I dropped in, right behind 2 of them. I fired 2 silenced shots into their heads, grabbing them as they dropped to the floor. "CHECK IN!" Shouted the head militant over the intercom. Shit, had to think up something fast. Then I remembered, victor installed a voice modulator into the suit. I shouted into the 2 radios, changing voices in between. I grappled outside, leaving the 2 dead bodies hanging from a perch. I used a batarang to cut of power to the warehouse. They can't see too well in the dark, but I can. "Ay! Who shut off the lights?!" Shouted a militia from Britain. "We better move these kids. Get them to sleep." Said another. The kids were moved to the office on top, over looking all of the warehouse. The members of the abductees turned on flashlights and resumed normal patrol. It was time to have some fun. I stood atop a perch over looking 4 guards. I threw a batarang at a box of children's toys. They let out a unanimous "I LOVE YOU" across the area. All the guards turned, looking at the stack of toys. I dropped down on one, firing a shot into his back. I quickly pulled out my shotgun, firing into the other 3 mercenaries. Their bodies dropped to the floor. "What was that?" Said one of the guards near the dock. He made a motion and had 2 guards go up each side. This would have to be a great shot. I pulled out both pistols, and had them aimed at the 2 walkways surrounding me. As the 2 mercs came up on each side, I fired 4 shots each. They all landed. I then pointed my gun to the only man left, who was aiming for my head. "Drop your weapon. Now. I've killed much deadlier prey." I smiled at him. "I'm guessing your prey didn't have incendiary grenades on him, did he?" I used my cape as cover for when the flashes exploded all over him. When the flames died down, I went over to the back of the room. I knocked on the door. "He's gone!" I shouted prepping my gun at the door. The man opened it to a face full of lead. He plopped down to the floor. I went to check on the kids. Thankfully, no one was awake to see that. I decided to explore the area. Why the 12 magnums on the table? And what was with the sudden odd stench? Suddenly, I turned around to find 11 dead bodies strung up on the wall. They were mutilated, similarly to those in the file. "Alfred" I questioned over the comm "who was the victim in the file?" Alfred began searching through the file, I could hear his fingers go through every single piece of paper. "A GNN executive, named Harold fisher." I checked over the magnums on the table. A GNN logo was blazed into the handle of each gun. "What of the guns?" Alfred typed some more. "If my knowledge is correct, a magnum is presented to each executive of the network as a trophy. And as a defense mechanism against attackers." I began to dust the guns for prints. "Well that didn't seem to work out too well" I said to Alfred. Finally, the prints came back as 1 Jack Ryder. "Alfred" I asked over the comm getting ready to go to GCPD "get me a list of all recently promoted workers at GNN." Alfred replied quickly "Right away sir." I grappled out of the warehouse, and swung my way over to GCPD

Closing time. Jim Gordon was the last one out, as always. He just finished working a case about a missing botanist, Pamela. He dragged his feet to his car, and opened the door. "Hard at work again commissioner?" I asked from the back seat. He jumped, but didn't move. He knew I was either here to help him or kill him. "So..." Asked Gordon "who sent you? Mask? One of them arkham nuts?" I shook my head. "No Jim. I'm hear to help." I handed him a copy of the files. "Yeah I know, this case has been unsolved for the past week, what about it?" I grinned. "Come to GNN in 50 mins and you'll have your culprit." Jim put up a hand, I could hear the sweat run down his face. "Wait! Who are you?" I replied "I'm a beacon of light for this city. Just. Like. You." I rushed out of the car, into the night. Jim could tell it was gonna be one hell of a trip to GNN.

"Master Thomas" Alfred pipped in on the comms "I've found a list but...it's not really a list, sir. Only one man has been promoted over the past year. His name is Jack Ryder, a reporter who came up with the idea for a children's show called 'Danny The Dinosaur'. Think he may be behind this?" I chuckled. "I'm sure of it. He's held up in GNN studios. He has about 20 guards across the building. This should be fun."


	7. Chapter 7: Live, from Gotham City

5 floors, 20 guards, all armed. Ryder had stockpiled on supplies in case the police had found out about his plans. I stopped by the manor to reload and find out more about Ryder. He was a crook, has appeared before a court for multiple charges of financial reason, and still works there. He got promoted for his work on a kids show called Danny The Dinosaur. It sends a hypnotic message into their minds, telling them to steal-or worse-during the programming block. It was time to end his time at the studios.

A guard began to open the door for me. "Welcome to GNN studios". After nodding, I punched him in the throat, knocking him down to the floor. A laugh track played from the first floor, the audience from jack Ryder's late night talk show. "And your saying there maybe MORE experiments like this?" Jack asked, questioning doctor stone from star city. "Yes" he said, his deep voice rumbling across the speakers "my son he...he couldn't live without this tech. It's done him good, it can help others." Jack stood up "Dr. Stone everybody!" A clap track played, as the TV shut off. I began to do a thermal scan of the studios, watching as 4 guards rushed this way. They probably heard me kill their friend outside. I pulled out the shotgun, and switched the bullets to non lethal. Had to leave witness's for Jim. "Here! He's down-ACH" I shot him in the stomach, the rounds giving him a shock equivalent to a taser at maximum charge. His friends took cover and began to fire. I shouted as one grazed my shoulder, firing back with the shotgun. One crook fell. And another. And another. Only 2 were left. I threw in a flash bang grenade. Before they could call it out, it went off, bringing them to the floor. I leaped over and fired into their shoulders. "5 down" I told myself. I looked up the elevator shaft "15 more to go." I grappled up to the 3rd floor, walking around a cubicle farm. I checked thermal, seeing the 3 guards hiding in the squares. I pulled out a batarang victor fashioned for me, it'd latch on to someone and dispense a knockout gas. He said that it would keep them out for 4 hours. I'd only need 1. I threw it through the wood and watched as one of the guards gasped in horror, then fall to sleep. Then 2 other thuds. They were down. I headed up to the main studio, to a completely dark room. "Live from Gotham City, its Jack Ryder, with a special guest!" The intro played until I went to the corner of the studio. I put down proximity mines, this might take a while. "Hello batman" said a voice over the intercom "I'm afraid I can't have you on the show. You know too much. Plus, I can't very well be the head of GNN if YOU are running around, telling people of what I've done." The rest of the guards flooded the studio, I jumped up to a ledge to get a good view of the area. They still can't see. But I can. I turned on my night vision to see heavily armed guards. I pulled out my pistols and opened fire on 4, all of them falling with a shake and a scream. "Ya know batman, I'm not the real bad guy here" Ryder taunted from his desk "think of all the jobs I've saved by having the executives murdered. I can lead Gotham's journalism industry to a new age! Sure, I had some kids become murderers, I stole from Gotham bank, I even took someone off life support for my show to get to the masses but hey! At least I still made it out with 20 million." As he was monologging, I took down 8 more guards. 5 more were left. I threw out a grenade and blew them sky high. Ryder, shocked, moved to the back of his seat. "Now w-wait...want money? I can get ya money!" I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him on his desk. "2 kids. Dead, because of your stupid greed. I aim to make you suffer for it. You're going to jail. You're name removed from the air, your show dead. But I'm going to deal out special punishment." I pulled out a vial and a needle. "Know what this is?" I asked him, showing him the clear liquid. "I hope it's heroin, you need some che-" I pulled him up and broke his nose with my elbow, and slammed him back to the desk. "It's Langstrom formula" I told him, extracting some into a needle "it's meant to cure a man's blindness by giving him extreme, even super human hearing. Imagine what that kind of power can do for a crippled man. And the damage it can do to a normal one. When I inject this in you, you won't hear anything at first. Then, every noise from a 10 mile radius will flood your systems, making your ears bleed. Then, you'll shut down, brain over loaded. You won't be able to hear the police come for you. They'll be here in an hour. I plan to make you suffer for 50 minutes." I tied him to his chair, and began to plug the needle into his wrist. "No wait, please...GOD PLEASE! AAAAAH" Ryder shouted. He stopped making noises. Then he screamed, having every honk, every gunshot, every police siren pour into his ears. I saw the blood drip form his ears onto his blue suit and black tie. He began to foam at the mouth, then passed out. He began to try and speak, but I had tied up his mouth. My work here was done. I left a batarang on his desk, so they could know who I was. Batman had made his first appearance and stopped his first criminal. I gave my self a pat on the back,and headed home. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I'd have to do something like this.


	8. Chapter 8: Caroline Smith

5 floors, 20 guards, all armed. Ryder had stockpiled on supplies in case the police had found out about his plans. I stopped by the manor to reload and find out more about Ryder. He was a crook, has appeared before a court for multiple charges of financial reason, and still works there. He got promoted for his work on a kids show called Danny The Dinosaur. It sends a hypnotic message into their minds, telling them to steal-or worse-during the programming block. It was time to end his time at the studios.

A guard began to open the door for me. "Welcome to GNN studios". After nodding, I punched him in the throat, knocking him down to the floor. A laugh track played from the first floor, the audience from jack Ryder's late night talk show. "And your saying there maybe MORE experiments like this?" Jack asked, questioning doctor stone from star city. "Yes" he said, his deep voice rumbling across the speakers "my son he...he couldn't live without this tech. It's done him good, it can help others." Jack stood up "Dr. Stone everybody!" A clap track played, as the TV shut off. I began to do a thermal scan of the studios, watching as 4 guards rushed this way. They probably heard me kill their friend outside. I pulled out the shotgun, and switched the bullets to non lethal. Had to leave witness's for Jim. "Here! He's down-ACH" I shot him in the stomach, the rounds giving him a shock equivalent to a taser at maximum charge. His friends took cover and began to fire. I shouted as one grazed my shoulder, firing back with the shotgun. One crook fell. And another. And another. Only 2 were left. I threw in a flash bang grenade. Before they could call it out, it went off, bringing them to the floor. I leaped over and fired into their shoulders. "5 down" I told myself. I looked up the elevator shaft "15 more to go." I grappled up to the 3rd floor, walking around a cubicle farm. I checked thermal, seeing the 3 guards hiding in the squares. I pulled out a batarang victor fashioned for me, it'd latch on to someone and dispense a knockout gas. He said that it would keep them out for 4 hours. I'd only need 1. I threw it through the wood and watched as one of the guards gasped in horror, then fall to sleep. Then 2 other thuds. They were down. I headed up to the main studio, to a completely dark room. "Live from Gotham City, its Jack Ryder, with a special guest!" The intro played until I went to the corner of the studio. I put down proximity mines, this might take a while. "Hello batman" said a voice over the intercom "I'm afraid I can't have you on the show. You know too much. Plus, I can't very well be the head of GNN if YOU are running around, telling people of what I've done." The rest of the guards flooded the studio, I jumped up to a ledge to get a good view of the area. They still can't see. But I can. I turned on my night vision to see heavily armed guards. I pulled out my pistols and opened fire on 4, all of them falling with a shake and a scream. "Ya know batman, I'm not the real bad guy here" Ryder taunted from his desk "think of all the jobs I've saved by having the executives murdered. I can lead Gotham's journalism industry to a new age! Sure, I had some kids become murderers, I stole from Gotham bank, I even took someone off life support for my show to get to the masses but hey! At least I still made it out with 20 million." As he was monologging, I took down 8 more guards. 5 more were left. I threw out a grenade and blew them sky high. Ryder, shocked, moved to the back of his seat. "Now w-wait...want money? I can get ya money!" I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him on his desk. "2 kids. Dead, because of your stupid greed. I aim to make you suffer for it. You're going to jail. You're name removed from the air, your show dead. But I'm going to deal out special punishment." I pulled out a vial and a needle. "Know what this is?" I asked him, showing him the clear liquid. "I hope it's heroin, you need some che-" I pulled him up and broke his nose with my elbow, and slammed him back to the desk. "It's Langstrom formula" I told him, extracting some into a needle "it's meant to cure a man's blindness by giving him extreme, even super human hearing. Imagine what that kind of power can do for a crippled man. And the damage it can do to a normal one. When I inject this in you, you won't hear anything at first. Then, every noise from a 10 mile radius will flood your systems, making your ears bleed. Then, you'll shut down, brain over loaded. You won't be able to hear the police come for you. They'll be here in an hour. I plan to make you suffer for 50 minutes." I tied him to his chair, and began to plug the needle into his wrist. "No wait, please...GOD PLEASE! AAAAAH" Ryder shouted. He stopped making noises. Then he screamed, having every honk, every gunshot, every police siren pour into his ears. I saw the blood drip form his ears onto his blue suit and black tie. He began to foam at the mouth, then passed out. He began to try and speak, but I had tied up his mouth. My work here was done. I left a batarang on his desk, so they could know who I was. Batman had made his first appearance and stopped his first criminal. I gave my self a pat on the back,and headed home. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I'd have to do something like this.


	9. Chapter 9: Batmobile

I waved as the taxi drove off. Thomas Wayne didn't need to make every appearance a big event. I walked into the doctors office, taking in a big breath of the hospital. It smelled like food and health. This was one of the only clean hospitals in all of Gotham, despite constant regulations on cleaning. "Hello Mr. Wayne. How may I help you?" Asked the secretary. I pulled out a badge showing my clearance. "I'd like to speak with Dr. Hank Elliot if possible." She motioned down the hall, and I was off. Hank was my best friend. His son, Thomas, hung out with Bruce all of the time. They were inseparable. While the kids played, hank and I worked on new surgical ideas, ways to replace whole body parts and still have them function without electronics. He got promoted to head medical officer in Arkham yesterday, he'll be heading up there this afternoon. I opened the door to his office. Posters of the brain and skeleton lined the walls, with various cabinets full of medicine in them along the corners. "Ah! Thomas!" Dr Elliot said. He seemed happy. "So nice of you to drop by! What seems to be the matter?" I looked at him and didn't move. "Did you...hear about Jack Ryder?" Elliot shuddered. "Yeah. It's a shame what he did. Think of all those families, worried sick! What a monster. Thank god to whoever stopped them." I took in a long sigh. "It...it was me hank. I stopped them. I went out last night and...I struck first." Elliot's face turned to a smile. "Ha! Oh Thomas that's funny. You, running around, fighting crime? Ah man. Well they do say laughter is the best medicine." I grabbed his shoulder. "Listen Hank. I did it. I stopped Ryder and his goons. I saved those kids." I let him go, and he fell back into a chair. "Oh my word...if you ACTUALLY did it, show me some proof." His heart rate increased. He seemed worried. I opened up my suitcase to reveal the suit and a collection of batarangs. "Hank...I am batman." I said, looking around to make sure no one could hear. Hank took in a deep breath. "The kids...they're alright?" Dr. Elliot asked, wiping his sweaty palms on his coat. I told him all about last nights events, from the bank to Ryder's torture, I even told him about ra's and victor. He sat there silent.

"Wow...that's quite an evening you had Thomas." Hank said, breaking the silence. "Have you told Jim...have you told HIM?" I shook my head "I can't tell him. He doesn't see batman as a hero yet. Besides, I'd never tell HIM about it, he's been gone for the past 7 years." Hank sighed. "Good. Now...what do you need?" I tore back the suit to reveal the bullet wound. "Jesus! How did you survive a shot like this over 24 hours?!" I grunted as he took the bullet out. "Ra's taught me how to suppress pain. How to make it so that I could take 10 bullets and not go down." Hank chuckled to himself "That's some learning the patients could use here." The wound healed, I put back on the suit. "Do you need any...help in your...adventures, Thomas?" Hank asked, hoping the answer would be no. I grinned. "There is one thing. You remember that car we worked on last summer?"

We drove down to Hank's house, just a little outside of the Bowery in Gotham. Hank opened the garage door to reveal a large stealth army vehicle. It only had its frame and a few wheels, but it was still a beauty. "Thank you hank" I said, looking at him. "Thank you." I began to go outside to call Alfred and victor, telling them to get ready to work on the car. "One question Thomas. Why bats?" Hank asked, prepping the car to be moved. I laughed. "Because bats are pretty damn scary. And so am I." Hank and I laughed together, right up till Alfred came by.

There was a riot happening outside of the court house. They just appointed their first Muslim judge in Gotham history. People were going berserk, even violent. 13 police officers injured, 4 killed. Jim pulled the police back, and barred up the doors. One of the rioters shouted "YEAH! YOU HIDE, YOU COWARDS! YOU CALL YOURSELF AMER-" he was interrupted by a revving engine in the distance. I prepared the guns, this was gonna be fun. "What the hell is that?" Shouted one of the rioters, looking at the car. "STEP BACK!" Said one, throwing a Molotov onto the car. It didn't do anything, the armor on the car could stop a close range tank shot. I drifted around the corner, and opened fire on the rioters. Another guy got into his mustang and tried to ram it. I sent an electric shock, disabling the engine. They were just ignorant people, they didn't need to die. With the push of a button, a mini-gun popped out of the roof of the car. Thousands of non lethal rounds went into all of the rioters. One still stood, and fired a shot at the window. The bullet proof glass made it so I could just tap it for it to pop out. I ejected from the seat, and glided over to the others. Someone came at me from behind with a baseball bat. I was too slow to counter, and I felt it strike my spine. I stumbled, but got back up and fired at his legs, leaving him stumbling on the ground. One more man remained, coming at me with a knife. He slashed, left, right, the straight down. I blocked the downward strike, grabbing his hand as he kneeled in pain. "We have rights! We can gather and protest!" He spat at my lens, grinning. I gripped his fingers. "You killed people. Innocent people doing their job. All because you can't accept another person. I'm ashamed." I gripped on his middle finger, making him writhe in pain. "I know about 500 plus pressure points of the body. I could make you stop breathing with just a tap of my wrist. You disgust me." Before he could shout in anger, I shattered his rib cage, leaving him reeling on the street. "FREEZE FREAK!" Shouted a police officer inside the court. It was jim. He stared me down, eyeing my guns and car. "Don't worry Jim" I said, walking towards the Batmobile "he's gonna be fine." I hopped in, and drove away. Deputy Perkins came up behind Jim. "What the hell where ya thinkin!?" He shouted, nudging his back. Jim was still staring...wondering.


End file.
